Cachorro!
by yue-taisho
Summary: Todo lo que queria era dejar correr a su otro yo libre por el bosque. Y que obtuvo? Una panda de maniaticos tratando de cazarlo. Y por si fuera poco donde pudo haber ido a parar? A los brazos de ella! (Adaptación de libro paranormal)
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha no me pertenece! Todos los derechos reservados a su autora.** **Esta historia nace de la necesidad usar un poco la imaginacion.** **Espero que sea de su Agrado.** **Muacks!**

-/-

Si esto le hubiera sucedido a su hermano, Seshomaru supo que estaría riéndose a carcajadas por la estupidez de su hermano.

Por desgracia... le estaba pasando a él, y él no le encontraba la más mínima gracia.

Atrapado durante el día por estúpido, y él lo sabía. Tenía trescientos cincuenta años de edad y él nunca había sido atrapado fuera durante las horas de luz. Fue un estúpido error de joven Inuyoukai , un tabú que le había sido enseñado cuando era niño.

Era un maldito indefenso cachorro ahora. Literalmente! Había cambiado a la versión más pequeña de su Inu , como le fue posible, con la esperanza de esconderse de los cazadores que estaban demasiado dispuestos a ver su Inu lleno de agujeros de bala.

Con una última ráfaga de energía el pequeño, blanco, esponjoso cachorro de Inu corrió a un montón de maleza, tratando desesperadamente de enterrarse en el montón de hojas y ramas que habían caído al suelo de un árbol moribundo. No se podía escudar del todo. Su pequeño cuerpo se resguardo, pero sus patas traseras quedaron expuestas, dejándolo vulnerable y no totalmente escondido.

Salir de la luz solar. Salir de la luz solar.

La energía y la magia de Seshomaru se habían ido. Estaba vacío.

El sol menguo su fuerza y su magia había desaparecido. Estaba apenas capaz de funcionar durante el día, incluso cuando estaba fuera del sol. El sol... simplemente... lo dejaría como pan tostado.

El debería haber regresado. Sabía que se estaba presionando demasiado extendiendo la noche inquieto y atrevido, necesitaba el ejercicio y la libertad de dejar correr a su Inu .

Los bosques eran generalmente silenciosos y deshabitados. Hasta que los cazadores lo habían visto por la mañana temprano, le habían seguido sin piedad. Esta área no era ocupada por fauna salvaje y la emoción de encontrar una presa inusual les había impulsado a perseguirlo en sus motos de todoterreno.

Seshomaru podría haber huido, y regresado a su casa antes de que lo atraparan...no pudo cuando una bala rozó su flanco y lo dejó herido.

La herida aún estaba sangrando, pero al reducir el tamaño de su forma canina había ayudado a reducir los daños.

Aun así, le había debilitado y le dejó luchando para sobrevivir.

Él apenas era consciente, pero escuchó las pisadas que se aproximaban.

Venían, sin lugar a dudas por el sonido del aplastamiento de las hojas y follaje, pisadas a través de la zona boscosa. Los cazadores?

O alguien, o algo más?!

Escuchó un grito femenino, si él no estaba equivocado, de consternación y horror cuando las hojas y las ramas se levantaron de su cuerpo.

Noooo. No me expongas al sol. Voy a desaparecer.

— Un cachorro— suave, la femenina voz exclamó.

Ponme donde estaba. Cúbreme!.

— Estás herido,— ella lo arrullo cuando echó su mano sobre el parche rojo en su flanco. — Y frío— Él sabía que temblaba de debilidad. Si él hubiera estado en forma humana el habría suspirado mientras ella lo cobijaba bajo su chaqueta. Su cuerpo era cálido y felizmente estaba a oscuras. Olia a lilas, sintió la silueta femenina que le abrazaba bajo su chaqueta moverse rápidamente. Él no estaba seguro de a dónde iba, pero seguro como el infierno que esperaba que estuviese en un lugar oscuro... o por lo menos fuera de la luz directa del sol.

Ella estaba corriendo. Seshomaru podía sentir la sacudida de cada paso retumbando cuando ella corrió rápidamente por los accidentados caminos de tierra. Su mente estaba confusa, pero sabía que era rápida y cubría terreno a un ritmo veloz.

Se acurruco cerca de su cuerpo, ocultándose en la oscuridad dentro de su chaqueta de suave paño. Ella olía tan bien que no estaba seguro de que a él le importaba donde ella le estaba llevando. Con mucho gusto se recuperaría aquí junto a su cálido y fragante cuerpo. Se sentía borracho de su aroma y se retorció de tal modo que pudiera empaparse de ella.

— Está bien, cachorro. Te tengo. Estamos en casa— , oyó a la mujer asegurarle jadeante cuando una puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente detrás de ella.

Él sintió su mano alcanzar bajo su chaqueta y acunar su pequeño cuerpo contra sus pechos, sus manos suaves sobre su piel.

Bueno...Corrección tal vez yo podría morir feliz aquí. Siendo presionado contra esta mujer de pechos suaves era un infierno mucho mejor que freírse a muerte en el bosque. Sus suaves manos calmantes no estaban tan mal.

Seshomaruabrió los ojos lentamente, al comprender que estaban dentro de una casa que tenía persianas en las ventanas y puertas. Sin luz solar directa.

Quizás no iba a morir hoy.

Él quería cambiar nuevamente a la forma humana, pero él no tenía la fuerza necesaria aun. Estaba agotado y no había conseguido ganar energía suficiente para cambiar.

La mujer compasiva lo puso en el sofá y lo cubrió con una manta suave.

— Y si vamos al veterinario en la ciudad?— ella musito calmadamente.

NO ¡Absolutamente no! Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Nunca sobreviviría el paseo en coche. Déjame aquí. Seshomaruintento empujar el pensamiento en su mente. El gimoteo patético intentando convencerla.

Ella rio, una risa suave femenina que le encanto.

— Oh... no te gusta la idea, ¿no?—

Pues no. Es una muy mala idea. Horrible idea! Que acabaría con un cachorro de Inu frito.

Seshomaru sabía que no podía oírlo bien, pero espero que fuera lo suficientemente sensible para captar sus señales.

Vio como ella fue a recoger su teléfono y marcar lo que él suponía era la oficina del veterinario. Había oído lo suficiente de la conversación para deducir que el veterinario no estaba en la oficina hoy. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Ella colgó el teléfono cuando ella se volvió a él con un suspiro. — Me imagino que estás atrapado con mis cuidados de enfermería hasta mañana, pequeño.—

Seshomaru podría vivir con ello.

Bueno... pensó que podía de todos modos... hasta que ella empezó a limpiar la herida. Mierda... que estaba haciendo ella ... tratando de matarlo? Todo lo que ella estaba usando quemaba como los fuegos del infierno.

— Shhh... está bien. A mi perro Yako tampoco le gustaba, pero no quieres un infección— , le susurró a él en tono consolador cuando ella siguió con la tortura. — Murió hace dos meses.— Seshomaru esperaba que no fuera de sus cuidados de enfermería. Todo lo que ella estaba haciendo dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

— Él era un pastor alemán y mi mejor compañero por catorce años. Tuve que ponerlo a descansar— Su voz fue solemne y Seshomaru creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Por supuesto, no fueron sus cuidados de enfermería. Su perro había vivido bastante, y llegado a una edad avanzada para un Pastor Alemán.

Ella era bonita, él reconoció, pues él miraba su cara ahora que ella estaba bastante cerca. El cabello castaño rizado cortado con un estilo corto, que enmarcaba su rostro en forma de corazón. Los grandes ojos marrones, enmarcados por largas pestañas.

— Allí. Todo listo, lo hiciste bien— ella comentó mientras que ella frotó ligeramente

su piel como si ella acariciara a un niño. Él se preguntaba si él conseguiría

algunas etiquetas engominadas o una piruleta por ser tan buen muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

**La ilustradora Kagome Higurashi se había mudado fuera de la ciudad para recuperarse después del año y medio pasado de pérdidas y de eventos traumáticos en su vida. Lo único que ella quería era un poco de paz y recuperarse de sus pérdidas. Cuando ella encuentra un perrito en el bosque y lo rescata, se rompe cualquier paz y serenidad que ella pudiera tener. El perrito es nada mas y nada menos que un Inu (demonio perro que es capaz de vivir muchos años pero a causa de que su magia proviene de la luna el solo lo debilita), ella es su compañera y su vida alrededor cambiara de un modo drástico. Cuando Seshomaru Taisho se convierte en un cachorro para evitar a cazadores persistentes, él no espera que su salvador sea la mujer que le esta destinada para ser su compañera. Sin embargo, ahora que él la ha encontrado… él no la dejara ir y él hará cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado… para siempre**

Como siempre Disclaimer esta historia no tiene intencion de violar los derechos de autor de Rumiko etc etc.

Gracias!

* * *

— Veamos si eres un niño o una niña.— Ella lo puso sobre su espalda y Seshomaru tuvo que sufrir la humillación de que mirara los genitales del "cachorro".

— Oh... tienes un pequeño wee wee. Sin duda un muchacho— ella comentó cuando lo rodo y lo cubrió con una manta.

Seshomaru se erizo, insultado por su comentario.

 **Señorita, mi wee wee definitivamente no es pequeño. Sólo deja que recupere mis fuerzas y cambie a mi forma humana. Te mostraré cuán grande es mi wee wee.**

Él cachorro dejó salir un pequeño quejido de irritación y se acurruco debajo de la manta, escondiendo su cabeza.

Estaba fuera de combate. Su cerebro funcionaba pero su fuerza y su magia fueron drenadas. Con un bostezo Seshomaru cerró sus ojos, se sentía seguro al cuidado de esta mujer. El debía de estar verdaderamente agotado porque generalmente no confiaría en nadie aparte de sus hermanos. Deseaba poder llamarlos, pero no tenía el poder necesario en este momento. El tenía tres hermanos , pero Koga había encontrado recientemente a Ayame , su compañera y estaban actualmente de luna de miel en el caribe.

¡El afortunado hijo de puta!

Los gemelos, él e Inuyasha eran los más viejos. Koga era cincuenta años más joven y había conseguido encontrar a su compañera. Seshomaru estaba feliz por él, pero se preguntaba si él encontraría alguna vez, a quien estaba destinada para él. Desde que Koga había encontrado a su compañera, Seshomaru había estado inquieto, al ver lo que se estaba perdiendo por no tener una compañera propia. Trato de combatir la soledad corriendo salvaje en su forma de inuyoukai . En su forma humana… el estaba nervioso y agitado. La verdad sea dicha, en realidad había comenzado mucho antes de que Koga encontrara a Ayame , pero solo se amplifico cuando los vio juntos. Para un inuyoukai cambiaformas encontrar a su compañera era la felicidad definitiva, el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Seshomaru no quería nada más que encontrar esa clase de felicidad.

Se quedó dormido, dejando que la oscuridad lo llevara, mientras esperaba que la noche cayera.

Kagome Higurashi ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba hacía la gran manta que cubría al adorable cachorro blanco. Ella absoluta y positivamente no quería otro perro. Perder al último casi la había matado.

Pero… era la cosita más linda. Ella seguía tratando de saber su raza, pero no podía identificarlo con seguridad. Casi parecía un híbrido de lobo o algo asi . Tenía la estructura y las características de un lobo pero, pero no había en esta parte del país y no sabia de la existencia de hibridos. Tal vez alguien criaba cachorros, para después solo deshacerse de ellos.

Iba a ser un hermoso perro cuando fuera adulto con todo ese pelaje blanco puro, las características imponentes y los ojos ambar sumamente inteligentes. Si esas grandes patas eran una indicación, él también iba a ser enorme.

 **Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Kagome . Te mudaste aquí para escapar de tus pérdidas.**

 **No necesitas otro perro.**

Había perdido a su hermano hace un año y medio en un accidente de tráfico y a su novio seis meses después porque ella no podía salir de la depresión - por la súbita desaparición de su hermano- no quiso tener nada más que ver con ella. Incluso su querido Yako la había dejado, al morir por su avanzada edad hace dos meses.

Ella se había trasladado a esta área aislada, hace un mes para huir lejos del dolor, no para terminar adquiriendo un cachorro que a la larga la dejaría y rompería su corazón una vez más.

Ella le dio la espalda al cachorro, decidida a trabajar un poco. Se había levantado temprano para trabajar en sus ilustraciones para una comisión y necesitaba ponerse a trabajar.

Cogió una taza de café de la cocina y se fue a su estudio, un dormitorio que había sido convertido en un cuarto de trabajo. Abrió las persianas en el estudio y dejó que la luz del sol entrara, e iluminar el lugar.

Kagome casi lo resentía .La oscuridad se ajustaba a su sombrío estado de ánimo, pero ella necesitaba la luz para trabajar. Cogió su tableta y comenzó a hacer el boceto. Después de diez minutos, miraba su trabajo con frustración. El libro de niños que ella estaba ilustrando no incluía un adorable perrito. ¡Mierda! Inconscientemente, había bosquejado el perrito en su sofá, intrigada de como había derribado las defensas de su corazón…

Kagome arrugo la página, enojada consigo misma por no concentrarse. Ella pensó que al mudarse a esta zona tranquila y despoblada le daría una cierta paz, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa, tan fuera de foco.

Decidida a lograr lo que se había propuesto hacer hoy, Kagome se puso a trabajar en los patitos y los niños. Ella terminaría este libro así la matara.

Tomando un sorbo de su café…ella se puso a trabajar con firme determinación.

Tenía que salir de su depresión o su carrera y reputación como ilustradora estaría en ruinas

Trabajó hasta la puesta del sol, sin dejar su silla más que para ir al baño u obtener más café y de vez en cuando cedió a la tentación de comprobar a su huésped canino.

Nota: En esta historia Sesh tiene hermanos aun no me decido si voy a desarrollar esos fics! Es un poco O.c este Sesho jajaja

Reviews si quieren capi!


	3. Chapter 3

Seshomaru despertó justo cuando el sol descendía, el flameante globo se encontró con la tierra y desapareció, dejando las tierras boscosas en las sombras.

Le llevo varios minutos aclimatarse, preguntándose porqué él no estaba en su cama suave, King size en donde cabía su cuerpo largo y pesadamente musculoso. Él despertaba generalmente con el culo al aire, desnudo porque ésa es la manera en que se iba a dormir.

Pero aún estaba vestido con jeans y una camiseta.

Seshomaru apenas estaba recordando su mañana y su experiencia casi cercana a la muerte, tomo una respiración profunda y se congelo.

Su corazón se acelero, el lanzo la manta que lo había abrigado, y calentado su diminuto cuerpo de cachorro y se levanto. Su lesión se había curado mientras dormía y recuperó tanto su fuerza como su magia.

La manta, el sofá, cada molécula en el aire olía a ella.

¡Mi compañera!

Él olfateó varias veces, tomando respiraciones más largas, absorbiendo la fragancia en su cuerpo. Su polla se puso dura como una roca inmediatamente y su instinto de acoplamiento despertó con fuerza, su sentido del olfato estaba gritando que al fin la había encontrado. Su salvadora era también su elegida. Como cachorro el había estado delirante cuando estuvo envuelto en su aroma, pero en su forma humana él…. la había reconocido, un aroma tan delicioso e irresistible. La fragancia de la mujer a la que estaba destinado unirse tenía un dulce bouquet, que era tan seductor que temió perder la razón. La adrenalina acometió a través de su cuerpo mientras que él saltó del sofá, buscando su ubicación, sus instintos para conquistarla y dominarla casi nublando su razón.

Piensa, idiota. Ésta es tu oportunidad para tener una compañera. No para asustarla.

Seshomaru intentó desesperadamente calmar sus instintos salvajes.

Sabía que no la ganaría aterrorizándola. Debió cambiar a su forma humana, antes de despertar. Ella ni siquiera sabía que o quién él era todavía.

Oyó un grito aterrorizado apenas comenzó a buscarla.

La miró, sus ojos ambarinos se estrecharon, barriendo sobre su cuerpo antes hacer frente a su mirada marrón asustada.

Él la vio evaluándolo, sabiendo que ella sentía, el tirón del deseo por su compañero, incluso en su aterrado estado. Sus labios se separaron cuando luchó por aire, su cuerpo reaccionaba mientras su mente luchaba por razonar. Ella venía por un vestíbulo que él asumió llevaba a los dormitorios y al cuarto de baño y su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder por el camino en que vino.

– No tengas miedo, – tratando que su voz saliera con suavidad, incluso mientras luchaba con el instinto de saltar sobre ella.

–¡Fuera de mi casa!– su voz temblaba mientras sus ojos se clavaron en el teléfono, evaluando probablemente lo difícil que sería pedir ayuda.

–No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, – no pudo evitar moverse ligeramente hacia ella. Su sola presencia lo tentaba de una manera que él no podía controlar.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el sofá. –¿Dónde está mi cachorro?

¿Qué le hiciste a él?– su voz era más fuerte mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente su pequeño cachorro, sus instintos protectores superando algo de su miedo.

¿Cómo podría decirle que él era su cachorro? Que el adorable cachorro de inu se había convertido en un youkai feroz en forma humana.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, al ver sus instintos protectores mientras corría alrededor, intentando desesperadamente encontrar al cachorro indefenso.

Ella lo ignoró mientras corría a la cocina y entonces buscó detrás de las sillas y del sofá. Cuando pasó al alcance de su mano la asió del brazo, tirando de ella contra él.

Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la calidez de su cuerpo se filtró en el suyo.

Él fue sorprendido por el anhelo y la agarró por hombros, forzándola a encontrarse con sus ojos.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de miedo, cólera y un toque de deseo, sus ojos llenos con emociones tumultuosas.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Él tenía que saberlo.

–Kagome, Kagome Higurashi– ella contestó mientras que intentaba alejarse de su cuerpo.

El nombre le pegaba, pensó, mientras le

sonrió, intentando calmarla.

–Soy Seshomaru Taisho. Dime Sesh...– él tocó su sedosos y finos cabellos, mientras continuaba. –Soy tu cachorro, Kagome.–

•Actualizo cada que puedo igual es historia corta y se pondra n/n ya saben como me gusta jajajajaja un saludito a las que me dejan reviews. Muacks!


	4. Chapter 4

Ella estaba boquiabierta, dándole una mirada atónita, incrédula.

–Esa tiene que ser la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado.– Se burló, mirándolo como si fuera un desequilibrado mental mientras terminaba.

–¿Y realmente crees que eres uno de los hermanos Taisho?–

No le sorprendió que ella supiera quienes eran los hermanos Taisho. La mayoría de la gente lo hacía. Todos ellos eran multimillonarios y vivían dentro de la misma área en general.

–Amor…soy uno de los Taisho y soy tu cachorro.–

Él sabía que ella necesitaría antes pruebas, si es que iban a llegar a alguna parte… y él necesitaba conseguir llegar a alguna parte y muy pronto. Retrocedió y cambió a la forma más pequeña de su bestia, el diminuto cachorro que ella había cuidado la mayor parte del día. Corrió hacia ella y lamió con delicadeza su tobillo.

Ella se lanzó hacía atrás tan rápidamente que aterrizó sobre su trasero.

Puesto que estaba a salvo en el suelo, se transformó en su forma normal de inu…un demonio blanco totalmente crecido.

–Oh, mierda.– ella murmuró, retrocediendo rápidamente sobre su trasero, su culo revestido de jeans probablemente conseguiría quemaduras por la fricción, mientras trataba de alejarse de él.

Él le dio un momento para que la verdad se hundiera dentro de ella, antes de cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana.

— Esto-No-Esta-Pasando— Ella sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera en un mal sueño.

Seshomaru se agachó junto a ella. — Kagome , soy un inuyoukai.— Él tomó su pálida cara entre sus manos. — Y tu eres mi compañera.— Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en un mar de confusión. El corazón de Seshomaru clamó por calmarla. Como su compañero... era su obligación... su necesidad.

Su dolor y confusión eran también las suyas.

Antes de que pudiera contenerse su boca cubrió la suya y su instinto de apareamiento lo consumió total y completamente.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho, mientras su boca tomó la de ella.

Ella fue inundada con emociones que abarcaba todo, desde el miedo hasta el deseo.

¿Un youkai? ¿Un hombre-demonio? Son criaturas mitológicas, no es algo que exista en el mundo real.

Lo real era la pasión y el deseo en su beso. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a ella, mientras su boca devoraba la suya con un poder embriagador que hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran como guijarros y su núcleo se contrajera.

Ella no entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Seshomaru le hizo caer en la locura con una necesidad que nunca había experimentado y que era a la vez aterradora y erótica.

* * *

 **Perdon la demora pero FF tenia los servidores caidos!**

 **Gracias x los reviews**

 **Las adoro**


	5. Chapter 5

Su lengua se entrelazó con la de ella, cambiaba de posiciones, mientras la clavaba en el suelo. Ella saboreó su peso, mientras sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello, sus manos enterradas en su cabello rubio claro.

Él rompió su beso. — ¡Dios! Kagome , te necesito.— Su voz la haría venirse en sus bragas, su aliento caliente golpeaba su oído, mientras su mano se deslizó bajo su camiseta para tocar su pecho. No estaba usando un sostén y la palma de su mano hizo contacto directo con su pecho, bromeando y pellizcando el pezón rudamente.

Kagome gritó, consumida su voluntad e inflamada por su tacto.

Sacó su camiseta por su cabeza, y ella no le detuvo. Él continuó su asalto a ambos pechos mientras una mano ahuecó su núcleo, provocando su coño a través del rudo material de sus jeans. Sus bragas estaban empapadas y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que podía sentir el calor irradiando a través del jeans.

— Necesito probarte, amor— dijo con voz áspera, su respiración entrecortada, mientras desabrochaba sus jeans y bajaba la cremallera. Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de sus bragas y le acariciaba su húmeda y ardiente carne. — Estás tan húmeda, caliente, lista para ser tomada. Ahora que puedo oler y sentir tu excitación. Tengo que saciarme de ti,– él gemía mientras jaló sus pantalones vaqueros y su ropa interior por sus piernas, descartándolos en el suelo.

Kagome perdió todo pensamiento racional. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo.

Fue dominado y todo lo que le importaba era esa inexplicable urgencia de llegar a su clímax.

Él gruñó cuando le extendió sus piernas y se sumergió entre sus piernas sin dudarlo.

Kagome gimió con el primer contacto de su lengua húmeda y caliente. Fue agresivo y salvaje, con su boca enganchada a su coño mientras su lengua explorara ansiosamente entre sus sensibles pliegues. — Oh, Sesh. Sí— sus manos estaban aún en su pelo y ella lo levantó contra su palpitante núcleo con manos temblorosas.

Su cuerpo estaba zumbando con la sensación. Ningún hombre jamás había sacado esta reacción de ella. Su cuerpo parecía como si estuviese listo para encenderse cuando su lengua se adentró bajo la cubierta protectora, exponiendo su vulnerable clítoris. Él lo lamió con movimientos incontrolados y lo pellizcó, para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Su asalto implacable atrajo sus caderas del suelo, pidiendo la liberación. Sintió a sus dedos deslizarse a través de su húmedo coño, provocando sus tejidos y deslizando dos de sus grandes dedos dentro de su vacío y mendigante canal.

— Sí. hazlo. Tengo que venirme.— Ella no sabía nada, sino el hecho de que él estaba su interior y su necesidad inmediata de un orgasmo.

Ella gemía cuando oyó la aspiración húmeda de sus dedos trabajando, jodiéndola más duro y más rápido y golpeando su punto dulce una y otra vez. Más duro y más rápido. Su espalda se arqueaba, mientras su lengua y sus dedos le daban tal placer que ella gritaba su nombre.

Espasmo tras espasmo, apretando alrededor de sus dedos, que se inundó con la humedad que bañó sus dedos y que él lamió como si fuera un gato lamiendo una sabrosa crema.

Era casi insoportable y se retorció con cada pedacito de placer que tenía en su cuerpo.

Se deslizó por su cuerpo con la gracia de un bailarín, deteniéndose para que su lengua atormentara sus pezones duros como guijarros.

— Mía— -gruñó él, hiperventilando en su oído. Él la tomó de sus muñecas, sacándola de su cabello y anclándolas sobre su cabeza. La besó, poseyéndola como si le perteneciera, marcándola antes de que explotara y le dijo en una voz áspera, — formas parte de mí, Kagome . Emparejate conmigo.— Ella abrió los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta, que los había cerrado y se reunió con su feroz mirada azul. Estaba hipnotizada por su mirada. Ella se estaba ahogando y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse a sí misma.

Apretó el jeans que cubría su miembro contra su coño mojado, la fricción haciéndola gemir. — No,— ella se ahogaba, su cuerpo quemando por la verdadera penetración. Ella necesitaba su vara enterrada profundamente dentro de su vientre vacío. Tiró de su camiseta, necesitan sentir su piel contra la suya.

Se sentó y se quitó la camiseta. Ella lamía sus labios, mientras su gran mano fue hacia abajo para liberar su miembro de su confinamiento. Estaba fuera de sus pantalones y calzoncillos antes de que pudiera tomar un respiro y ella se mordió el labio cuando su miembro brotó libre. ¡Caliente. Duro. Enorme!

Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Kagome podía ver las gotas de sudor sobre su pecho y en la cara, un testimonio de lo difícil que había sido para él contenerse y poner sus necesidades primero.

Alargó la mano para tocar su hermosa miembro , pasando sus manos sobre la sedosa superficie. Deslizó un dedo birlando una gota de humedad de la punta y se la llevó a la boca. Ella saboreó el sabor de su sexo, queriendo más.

— Quiero probarte— le dijo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad estaba quejándose.

Agarró sus muñecas de nuevo y la encarceló con su cuerpo.

— No, Kagome . Me voy a venir. No podré contenerme— frotó su cuerpo ardiendo sobre ella. Podía sentir su eje deslizándose a lo largo de su raja empapada.

— Tómame, Sesh. Te necesito— Ella levantó las caderas mientras su lengua se deslizaba a lo largo de su cuello, haciendo que temblara todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo en aparearte conmigo, Kagome ?— su voz era dura y exigente.

Kagome sabía que ella estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa si él solo la tomara.

— Sí. Estoy de acuerdo con aparearme contigo. Sólo hazlo—

Sesh agarró su miembro y la empujó en su orificio caliente y vacío. Le oyó respirar fuerte y gemir cuando se enterró en su canal. —Tan caliente y húmeda. Apretada. Mía. Mía para siempre, Kagome .—

–Sí. Sí. –Su cuerpo se estiró para adaptarse a su tamaño, las paredes de sus músculos se expandieron. El la llenó con su longitud y circunferencia con tanta fuerza, tan perfectamente, que casi llegó con su primer golpe.

Quería tocarlo, tan mal, pero sus manos todavía estaban atrapadas por encima de su cabeza como si tuviera miedo, que ella se fuera. Como si ella pudiese ir a cualquier parte con su cuerpo en éxtasis por su frenética dominación, la cautivó de tal manera que la dejó sin escapatoria. Sin deseos de escapar.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él la tomaba tan duro y rápido. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno o tan correcto. Su miembro bombeaba en ella mientras su cuerpo apretado, rogaba por más.

Bajo su boca, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, tomando el poco aire que le quedaba y dejándola sin aliento. La besó hasta dejarla sin sentido, mientras su miembro la jodía sin misericordia, sus caderas trabajaban como un pistón de movimiento rápido. Apretando contra su clítoris con cada golpe. Ella separó la boca para tomar una respiración agónica, sintiendo la fuerza de su potente orgasmo comenzar a golpearla.

Cuando ella se rompió, las olas golpearon su cuerpo, un grito desgarrador escapó de su boca que se convirtió en un gemido bajo, cuando ella fue bañada e impregnada con el éxtasis. Los espasmos ordeñaba la miembro de Sesh y lo oyó gemir cuando ella lo lanzó por

el borde, lo que le hizo derramar su flujo caliente muy profundo dentro de ella. Le mordió el hombro y le dolió, pero era un dolor erótico que elevo su placer. Los dientes la sostuvieron un momento y, a continuación, la puso en libertad con un gruñido.

Le soltó sus muñecas y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su gran cuerpo, sujetándose a él con su vida, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban. Rodó a un lado, llevándola con él, sosteniéndose firmemente entre sí, mientras jadeaban por aire.

— Mía,— ella lo oyó rugir, mientras su respiración golpeaba en un lado de su cara a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Ganó sus sentidos lentamente. Su corazón se calmó y recuperó el pensamiento racional mientras se retorcía contra él, y se preguntaban por qué tenía que estar cerca de él, tan mal.

Le tomó varios minutos antes de estrellarse con la realidad. Oh. Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho? Sólo había jodido con un total desconocido y tuvo el mayor estremecedor orgasmo de su vida con un hombre que ni siquiera era realmente humano.

Ella se retorció en sus brazos, evitando sus ojos.

* * *

:P Nos vemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

¿Y ella se había preocupado por la posibilidad de estar unida a un cachorro? Sus acciones hasta ahora eran bastante inofensivas.

— Hola?— envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de que pudiera levantarse. — ¿Estás bien, Kagome ?—

Diablos, no. Ella no estaba bien. El remordimiento se la estaba comiendo y ella tenía que escapar.

— Tengo que vestirme—

Se apartó de él y rápidamente sacó su ropa, sus ojos nunca se reunieron.

Él se levantó y pudo ver a su glorioso cuerpo desnudo por el rabillo de su ojo. Su estómago se contrajo al observar sus potentes músculos moverse cuando pasó la camisa por encima de su cabeza y se deslizó en sus calzoncillos y sus jeans.

Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente mientras se escondía en su camiseta. — Esto fue un error— Él se acercó y tomó su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. — No fue un error, Kagome . Tú y yo somos ahora compañeros. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.—

— Oh, por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera nos conocemos mutuamente.—

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada. — Yo diría que nos conocemos muy íntimamente.—

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando la enormidad de lo que era y lo que había hecho, todo eso, la golpeó de una vez. Quería estar sola. Necesitaba estar a solas. Había perdido demasiado. Ella no podía más. Sabía instintivamente que Seshomaru volvería su vida al revés. Se había mudado aquí para encontrar la paz y recuperarse. No necesitaba esto.

— Déjame, por favor— susurró, con el corazón adolorido, incluso cuando ya había pronunciado las palabras.

— Sé que esto es mucho para manejar, Kagome , pero ahora somos compañeros. No sobreviviremos el uno sin el otro. Sé que eso me matara— su voz era sincera y grave por la emoción, cuando la atrajo hacia él y la estrechó con firmeza. — Por favor. Dale una oportunidad. Dame una oportunidad—

Sus emociones se levantaron dentro de ella, mientras se ahogaba en un sollozo. — No puedo. Yo simplemente no puedo— Lloró, liberando toda la angustia de su pasado, su sufrimiento y dolor.

Ella sollozó por su hermano, su compromiso roto, la pérdida de su compañero. Su hombro fuerte y su fuerte abrazo la obligaron a decir todas sus razones para mudarme aquí y su necesidad de encontrar un poco de paz. La escuchó… sin dejarla mover ni un centímetro, ni abandonar su abrazo consolador.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, sintiéndose como una idiota por liberar el último año y la mitad de los incidentes emocionales en él, en pocos minutos. — Lo siento.— Su cara enrojeció de vergüenza. — Supongo que sólo necesito estar a solas.—

— No, no, amor. Necesitas a tu compañero. Y estoy aquí ahora.— Él la dejó alejarse, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión. — Tómate tu tiempo para entender todo esto. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.—

Ella miró a sus hermosos ojos ambarinos y bebió de su presencia confortable. Eran desconocidos, pero tan conectados que casi podía creer que realmente era su compañera. Casi podía aceptar que se pertenecían.

— Se que no me crees en este momento, amor... pero lo harás—su voz era firme y segura.

No podía imaginar que ella nunca lo comprendería por completo, o lo aceptara... pero hubo una pequeña parte de ella que quería.

Dos meses más tarde... Kagome lo creyó. Cuando observó a Seshomaru y a su hermano Koga pescando en un pequeño río cerca de su casa, se sentó cómodamente en la hierba con Ayame la esposa de Koga, mordisqueando algunas uvas de su picnic, almuerzo que los dos hombres habían consumido casi por completo.

— Míralos... hinchando el pecho como niños pequeños discutiendo sobre quién puede atrapar el pez más grande— Ayame se rió con suavidad, pero su voz estaba llena de amor y afecto.

Koga y Seshomaru se parecían tanto que no había duda de que eran hermanos, aunque ella pensaba que Seshomaru era el más guapo de los dos. No tenía la menor duda de que Ayame pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Koga.

En los dos últimos meses Seshomaru muy lentamente, había neutralizado sus defensas, hasta que no le quedo ninguna. Adoraba al hombre con cada pedacito de su corazón y su alma. Rara vez se separaban,pasaban todas sus noches juntos. El horario de sueño de Kagome había cambiado gradualmente para que coincidiera con el de él, su cuerpo adaptándose a un ritmo diferente. Ella había aprendido a amar a la noche y todos sus encantos. Uno de ellos en particular, que estaba a menos de veinte metros e hizo que su corazón subiera al séptimo cielo cada vez que lo veía.

Seshomaru la había cortejado con dulzura y románticamente. Su paciencia y amabilidad había ayudado a curar las heridas del pasado. Ahora había un montón de risas y felicidad sin fin.

También follaban hasta dejarla sin sentido como si él nunca pudiera tener suficiente. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando pensaba en la noche anterior...

Pensamientos traviesos, amor. No me pongas duro aquí en frente de mi hermano. Voy a tener que llevarte al bosque y hacer algo al respecto.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. No se había acostumbrado lo suficiente, al hecho de que podían hablar en sus mentes, o que podía leer X pensamientos sobre él.

Te amo, Seshomaru.

Kagome nunca se lo había dicho antes. No había querido decírselo de esa manera, pero su corazón estaba tan lleno, que necesitaba contárselo o explotaría de la emoción.

Se dio vuelta y sus ojos dorado intenso se reunieron con los suyos. Tiró su caña de pescar y la sacó del suelo, balanceándola en sus brazos. — Dímelo de nuevo. Dilo en voz alta.— Su voz era baja y ronca.

— Te amo... hombre exasperante... ahora bájame.— El se rió de ella, cuando lo pateo, al poner de nuevo sus pies en el piso. Él sólo la levantó y abrazó con más fuerza.

— Ya era hora. Te amo también, Kagome . Tanto que me duele— Cubrió su boca con la suya, sellando su amor con un profundo beso.

— Hey, ustedes dos. Consigan una habitación.— Koga se rió mientras echaba a un lado su caña y se dejó caer junto a Ayame.

— Estaremos de vuelta en una hora o dos— gruñó Seshomaru mientras se llevaba a Kagome hacia el bosque.

— Tómate tu tiempo.— Koga comentó entre risas, mientras besaba a su esposa Ayame suavemente con una perversa mirada en sus ojos.

Seshomaru nunca miró hacia atrás, mientras llevaba a su amada compañera profundamente al bosque, y le mostró exactamente cuánto la amaba y la apreciaba.

Kagome se rió en protesta por su abrupta interrupción del picnic... pero le encantó cada minuto.

* * *

 **Y colorin colorado este fic adaptado se ha terminado!**


End file.
